The present invention relates generally to packages for shipping compact discs and other fragile articles through the mail, and more particularly to an inexpensive yet protective package for shipping compact discs.
Optical storage media need safe, inexpensive, reliable and environmentally-friendly containers in which to protect such media during storage and transport. Currently, packages for storing and transporting compact discs (CDs), digital variable discs (DVDs) and related optical storage media includes a hinged, optically transparent plastic container and one or more printable inserts to identify the contents of the media, known as a jewel case. A central hole in the media frictionally engages a complementary pedestal that includes resilient members that extend from one of the inner surfaces of the container.
Paper inserts are inserted into the cases to display the information within the case. Jewel packages have been a popular choice in satisfying some of these needs due in part to their ability to prevent contact between the data-containing portion of the disc and the adjacent container wall, in effect suspending the disc away from its connection point at the resilient pedestal. Such cases have drawbacks in manufacturing costs, as additional raw materials, both paper and plastic are required and shipping can become prohibitively expensive, especially when multiple units are being shipped. Further, addition of large quantities of non-degradable plastic packaging to landfills and consequent impact on the environment also deter against conventional jewel package use as a media container. Similarly, due to the inability of conventional plastics, with nonporous surfaces and low surface tensions to hold printing inks, large quantities of paper are typically consumed to provide surfaces upon which information germane to the data on the disc can be placed. The manufacture of a separate insert for printed text, graphics and related information (collectively referred to herein as printed indicia), which is necessary to provide the user with information pertaining to the disc and its contents, constitutes a significant part of the overall package. Many additional steps are required to prepare, print and package these inserts to ensure compatibility with the jewel package. This drives up packaging costs and has adverse effects on the environment as additional sheets of printed material must be included in the packaging of the disc.
To alleviate some of these concerns, prior art efforts have created jewel packages out of paper products and similar printable materials or made the packages out of different types of plastics. While the prior art solves some of the safety and environmental concerns, the current art remains comparatively expensive to manufacture, as multiple separate components must be assembled, or numerous cutting, folding and adhesion steps are required. Paper-based devices have stressed the need for containers that permit printed matter to be placed directly on the disc container.
The nature of these devices has thus far not been acceptable due to unwanted contact with a media side of the disc as well as the inability of the container itself to withstand repeated storage and shipping use. Thus, a need exists for a jewel package that is inexpensive to manufacture, including the ability to accept text and graphics printed directly on the surface of the package. A further need exists for a package that can satisfy the aforementioned needs within the confines of article protection, reduced environmental impact and expense considerations.